Yuki's Uke
by hearts-apocalypse
Summary: Life is as crazy as ever since Shuichi moved in with Yuki. Yuki is keeping something from Shuichi, Shuichi does something he regrets, and in the end both of them are left with two new special people in their lives! YukiXShuichi, of course!
1. Prologue

**:Prologue:**

Yuki woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of the phone ringing. He slowly opened his eyes to find that he was face to face with Shuichi, who must have snuggled up against him in his sleep. Yuki yawned as he sat up and picked up the phone.

_This had better be good! It's 3:00 in the morning!_

"Hello?" Yuki mumbled into the receiver. He immediately heard a familiar voice on the other end yelling at him. The person was hysterical and crying, and Yuki could barely understand what was being said to him.

"You again? I told you not to call me anymore! What---"

He was interrupted

"What? Slow down, I can't understand you!" he said and listened carefully to the cried out words.

"WHAT!" Yuki shouted. "Why the hell didn't you tell me this sooner?"

Shuichi stirred next to him and slowly woke up. "Yuki?" he said sleepily. Yuki patted Shuichi's head.

"Ok, calm down. I can't talk about this right now, so phone me again when you get a chance, alright?" he whispered into the phone. Shuichi yawned and latched on to Yuki's arm.

"No, don't come over. Just call me, ok? Ok. Bye" Yuki finished and hung up the phone.

Shuichi looked up at him. "Yuki? Who was that?"

Yuki hesitated. "No one important," he lied. "Go to sleep." He lay back down and Shuichi curled up next to him, draping an arm over Yuki's stomach.

He would tell Shuichi later, but not now. There was no use getting him upset over it just yet. Yuki sighed and thought about the whole conversation again.

_This isn't good…why the hell do these things always happen to me?_

He closed his eyes and decided to think about it tomorrow. Somehow things would turn out, and hopefully the problem wouldn't be too hard to handle. No matter what though, things were definitely going to get complicated for Yuki.


	2. Midnight Madness

Hello everyone! This is my very first fanfiction, so I am very excited. It looks like I already have 4 reviews for the prologue alone, which is quite unexpected! Here is a little something for my very first reviewers! I LOVE YOU ALL!

**aya-heart-tooya:**You are my one and only daaahling! ANDY 5 CAN'T HAVE YOU! YOU ARE ALL MINE!

**Luciver:** It appears I have failed to mention in my summarythat this is in fact a YukiXShuichi fanfic...although right now it may not seem like it. Sorry for confusing you, and thanks very much for the review!

**GreenTeaWolfGoddess:** Yes, I know it is very short...it bothered me to no end that I couldn't think of a way of making it longer without giving things away right of the bat. The chapters will be longer, I promise! Thank you for reviewing!

**Gure-chan:** Oh deary me, where do I begin? Basically I loooooooove you and I love your Imadoki story! It is totemo kawaii! FINISH IT OR DIE!

**DISCLAIMER:** I regret to inform you all that I unfortunately do not own Shu-chan :'( , nor did I create Gravitation.

Well, that's it for now! On with the beginning of the story!

* * *

**3 days later**

"YUKIII!" Shuichi squealed happily as he burst open the door to Yuki's bedroom and flipped on the light.

Yuki looked over and saw his hyper active, strawberry haired Shuichi standing in the doorway with a big smile on his face. He looked at his watch and immediately drew the covers over his head.

"It's 12:30 in the morning. Be quiet or go away!" He groaned and buried his face in his pillow.

"Come on, Yuki, get up for a second! I have something exciting to tell you!" Shuichi exclaimed as he leapt across the room and landed smack on Yuki's back. He got comfy and began bouncing up and down excitedly.

Shuichi heard a muffled "get-off-of-me" from the pillow between bounces. He ignored it, pulled the covers away and began playing with Yuki's hair. Yuki was still half asleep and as long as Shuichi was quiet, he at the moment didn't care that he was playing with it.

Shuichi admired the shiny, soft blonde mass that was Yuki's hair.

"You're hair is so pretty, Yuki! What shampoo do you use?"

"The same kind you do, baka."

"Haha! I guess you're right. Silly me!" he giggled.

Shuichi sat there for a long time, tugging and twisting at his hair while happily humming a song Yuki could only assume was from his favourite band, Nittle Grasper. _"What did the brat want to tell me, anyway? Has he already forgotten?"_ Yuki thought but really didn't care. As long as Shuichi was quiet, Yuki was happy.

Shuichi finally decided that there wasn't enough hair to braid or to even put into pigtails.

"Yuki, your hair is boring. Grow it out so I can make it look cute!" Shuichi teased.

Yuki scoffed. "Yeah right. I would shave it all off long before letting you get near it."

Shuichi pouted, but then had an idea. "Is that so, Yuki?" He began running his fingers through his hair and softly stroked every inch of Yuki's head. Shuichi knew Yuki liked it.

"Ne, Yuki, doesn't that feel nice?" Shuichi asked.

"Hmm."

"No? Well, how about this…" He moved his hands and began gently massaging the one weakness Shuichi knew about: Yuki's ears. Yuki immediately responded by stretching himself further out of the covers to give Shuichi better access. Shuichi smiled to himself. It wasn't that long ago that Yuki wouldn't let Shuichi even touch him, let alone do this. When Shuichi started living with Yuki, it was really like living alone. Yuki would either be at work with his editor or in his study writing novels all day. Even when Yuki took breaks off work, he never said a word to Shuichi at home, unless Shuichi asked first. Now, though, Yuki sometimes asks questions about Shuichi's day, and even takes extra time off to "feed and take care of the brat", or so he tells his editor.

_"I'm pretty sure I am the only one allowed to touch Yuki's ears!"_ Shuichi thought proudly. He looked down at Yuki, who was fully awake now. With the way he was stretching out and yawning, Yuki kind of reminded Shuichi of a cat. Shuichi stopped rubbing Yuki's ears.

_"If Yuki was a cat, he would be an evil one that nobody would ever want to adopt,"_ Shuichi thought sadly. He shook his head and hugged Yuki tightly. "I'LL ADOPT YOU, NEKO-CHAN!" Shuichi loudly declared.

"What? What the hell are you doing all of a sudden?" Yuki asked and tried to free himself from Shuichi's grasp.

"I will always adopt you, Yuki-neko-chan! I love you!"

"Neko-chan? What are you talking about? Get off me, Shuichi!" Yuki said and pushed Shuichi's arms away. "If you're going to continue bothering me, you can leave."

"Hey! I wasn't bothering you! I was being really quiet and even rubbed your ears for you!"

"Whatever. You are noisy now, so go away," Yuki mumbled as he pushed Shuichi away and pulled the covers over himself again.

"You're mean, Yuki," Shuichi pouted.

"What did you have to tell me, anyway?"

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" Shuichi exclaimed while bouncing up and down on the bed. "Yuki? Yuki? Yuki?"

"What?"

"Guess!"

"Good night."

"Yuki!" Shuichi whined. "Fine! I'll tell you…" His eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Hurry up. I'm tired," Yuki complained. This brat was bugging him to no end!

"Well…" Shuichi began.

Yuki sat up and waited.

"It's the most exciting thing…" he continued, still bouncing on the bed.

Yuki had lost patience. "Just SAY IT already!"

"OK! So, do you remember last week when you wouldn't help me improve my song writing skills because you saidit was a lost cause?"

"Yes," Yuki answered.

"Well, yesterday I hired this new writer to teach me to write better songs! She is super cute and so nice to me, and she's coming tomorrow so I am very excited! I can hardly wait!"

"That's it? THAT'S why you are so worked up? Baka," Yuki muttered and lay down again.

"But! But!" Shuichi whined. "I want to learn to write so well that you will like my songs!"

"Shuichi, listen up, because this will save you time and money…I will NEVER like your songs," Yuki stated simply.

Shuichi whimpered and stopped bouncing around.

"Is that all? Can I sleep now?" Yuki asked.

"No…there was one more thing…" Shuichi knew there was no point in even asking.

"Mmhmm?" Yuki mumbled impatiently. He was starting to get very cranky.

"Well, tomorrow is also the day that my band records this new song I wrote…"

Yuki knew where this was headed.

"And Hiro is bringing Ayaka-chan to hear it, so I was wondering if you---"

"No."

"But, Yuki---"

"No. I would rather throw myself off a cliff than subject myself to listen to more of your band's crap. Now go away, I'm trying to sleep."

"Go away? But, Yuki, I sleep here too!"

"Not tonight."

"Why, Yuuuuuki?" Shuichi cried.

"You know the rule. If you ever wake me up at night and bother me, you can't sleep in here," Yuki reminded him. He tossed Shuichi his pillow and a blanket. "Go sleep on the couch."

Shuichi sulked and walked out the door.

Finally, Yuki could get some sleep. He looked at his watch, which read 1:00 am. Shuichi had kept Yuki up for over half an hour with his antics. He was such a pest! Yuki didn't even know why he kept him around, he wasn't good for anything. He couldn't cook to save his life. By the end of washing dishes, Shuichi broke at least one plate or glass. He distracted Yuki so much that with every novel he drew closer and closer to his deadline. Not to mention he made Yuki want to strangle him for annoying him to no end. And when it came to "night time activities", Shuichi was quite awful at it. Yuki continued contemplating all of this and was almost asleep when he heard his door creak open.

"Yuki…?" Shuichi whispered and flipped on the light. "Are you still awake, Yuki?"

"I am now!" Yuki snapped. "What do you want!"

"Well, I was wondering if we could snuggle togeth---"

"No."

"But, we're both awake anyway, and I can't sleep."

"How do you know you can't sleep? You've only been gone five minutes."

"I just know. I can't sleep without you, Yuki!" Shuichi insisted.

"I can't sleep with you here, either."

"But I'll be quiet Yuki! I will!"

Yuki didn't answer.

"….So, do you wanna?" Shuichi asked hopefully.

"Do I want to what?"

"To snuggle with---"

"NO!"

"But, Yuk---"

"Couch! Now!" Yuki shouted and threw an extra pillow at Shuichi. "Pretend that pillow is me and don't come back!"

"Ok…" Shuichi whimpered and left.

Yuki had just about had it. If Shuichi came back one more time, Yuki was sure he would tie him up, gag him and leave him on the balcony. Yuki collapsed back down on the bed, but his head hit nothing except mattress. He sat up and his hands blindly searched in the dark for his pillow.

"Where did it…?" Yuki muttered but stopped in midsentence.

"…DAMN! I gave it to that brat!"

* * *

**A/N**: The story has begun! You all should be grateful that I didn't leave you with a cliffhanger right away...trust me, you will be getting plenty of those in the future! (cackles maniacally)

So, I would just like to tell people not to panic if I don't update for a while...sometimesI get a major writer's block for a day or two. Also, if anyone has any comments or suggestions on how to improve my writing, they are very welcome!

See ya in the next chapter!

hearts-apocalypse


End file.
